


Fanvid: Flicker

by niyalune



Series: my marvel vids [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), BAMF Women, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a stormAnd the scars that mark my body, they're silver and goldAn Ava Starr vid





	Fanvid: Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second vid posted this month! That hadn't happened in a while. 
> 
> It was my first time using Davinci Resolve (instead of Vegas Movie Studio) and... well it was a learning curve. Nodes are weird and there are plenty of things I don't really get yet because I was too impatient to sit through a whole tutorial first. But I got used to it, and the coloring options are something else.
> 
> Anyway, here's an Ava vid. I really liked her as an antagonist, and it was a pleasure to make this, but I wish I'd had more footage to work with. That's the problem with vidding characters with limited screen time, I guess. 
> 
> I'd say sorry for the overvidded song, but it just felt really appropriate and when I had the vid half way done in my head I gave up on finding something else.
> 
> Many thanks to seekingferret for the beta!
> 
>  **Content notes:** some flashing/flickering

[Download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wKKqT66-LpcdeKB37-eXQKMjhINVsH9a) (.mp4, 84 MB) / [Dreamwidth](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/23319.html) / [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/185015383827)

  
  



End file.
